Legend of Akurik2
by Earthy2
Summary: Fanfiction wont let me delete this so don't read it, don't even think about it, because I was called a thief, even though how can you be a thief if you admit it isn't yours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 15- The Cherry Blossom and The Little Wolf

Sakura appeared after Syaoran popped his head in to tell Fire and Earth that they were going to be going on stage in five minutes.

Fire looked over at Sakura "There you are we were wondering where you were, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine are you two ready to perform?"

Both Earth and Fire looked at each other with shock and then they both grinned and smiled out towards the group of smelly drunk men. Sakura walked to the edge of the stage as the curtain opened and smiled at everyone.

"Hello boys, are you all feeling good tonight?"

"YA!" All men yelled in unison.

"Good, well are you ready for a good show…" slowly Sakura walked around the stage and started to sing, it was a slow and seductive melody and all the while Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off the stage. Van looked to him and then back to the stage almost as shocked as Syaoran but for a different reason, he was looking at Earth, he saw she still wore her gloves, he still wondered why she never took them off. But he still just couldn't get over what she was wearing it showed every curve of her body, the outfit clung and moulded itself to her skin as if it was apart of her. Then he heard the melody of the music changed and it wasn't slow and seductive anymore it was fast and sexy.

All Sakura could think was / Dear God what am I doing? Everyone is staring at me and I can't believe what I'm wearing under this coat \ Sakura continued to sing smiling brightly at everyone, then suddenly she took off the jacket she was wearing to cover her outfit, it was deep color of green,dress, the material looked like silk it clung and hung perfectly at the same time and looked nothing like what Earth and Fire were wearing it was even a little more revealing in the neckline then Firey's outfit. Sakura looked over the crowed as they cheered and moved closer to get a better look, she spotted him and their eyes connected at that moment, she saw it then in his eyes a desire but also something else a fear.

Fire and Earth were talking about Sakura as Earth rubbed her feet

"Oh man my feet are killing me, but can you believe what Sakura was wearing, I bet Syaoran had a happy little friend"

"Probably, but he also was probably disappointed in her I mean…remember the other night when he yelled at her"

"Ya but that was harsher then harsh" Earth continued to rub her feet while Fire talked.

"Ya…so did you see Van and the way he was looking at you I swear if he wasn't a knight he would have been up there humping you on stage" Earth sent her a death glare and was tempted to stick her feet in her face but decided against because she's probably end up without a foot.

Sakura sat with Water and Dark while they all talked and listened only when her mind would let her.

"Sakura…Sakura are you alright you look like sad wittle tinkle winkle"

"Huh, oh ya I'm fine Watery"

"You know you can call me Shannon if you like, I'm pretty sure you can call all the elements by our human names"

" Really, thanks Shannon that makes me feel much better but it's been awhile can you remind me of all the names"

"Sure, ok there's me Shanny-wanny, and Power that's Heather1, and Windy who is Heather2, then Dark who I've named Sandy, hmm oh ya then there's Fire who is Cerrdy-wordy, and then Earth who is Sara-wara, and then Thunder who seems to like the name Phily-willy teehee willy that sounds funny."

"Wow, ok well thanks…well I'm tired I'm going to go to bed goodnight everyone" Sakura waved and headed in the direction of her sleeping quarters.

Syaoran knew he needed to talk to her, but he didn't know where and how to begin, he wanted to let her know how he really felt about her and how much he cared for her but the words were stuck somewhere in his throat.

"Sakura, may I speak with you?"

"What, oh well if you're going to yell and complain about earlier I'm really tired so…"

"No, no it's not about that it's about something else, something important"

"Oh well ok, did you want to talk down here or upstairs?"

"Upstairs I guess" Sakura nodded and even though she felt her heart begin to do summer salts she made sure she showed nothing on her face. They walked up the stairs in silence both letting their minds wander in thoughts, Syaoran opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter first then he followed and as Sakura sat he slowly closed the door still unsure how to start the conversation.

"Well…um…Sakura I'm…look I know I was…I mean I shouldn't have" Syaoran sighed and combed his fingers through his hair took a deep breath then moved to sit near her.

"Alright, Sakura I shouldn't have said what I did I'm sorry I just don't want to see you get hurt again, you're not weak in some ways your stronger than me and I'm sorry I said what I did" He looked into her eyes and then away unable to take her emerald green eyes it felt, to him when she did that, as if she was staring deep into his soul.

"Oh Syaoran, I know but I can't just stand around and watch as everything and everyone I love and care about dies or gets hurt" Sakura touched her hand to his face and made him face her they looked deep into each others eyes and then slowly their faces moved closer together. Sakura could feel every nerve tingling as she inched closer to him, Syaoran didn't know what was coming over him he was looking into her eyes one minute and the next all he could think about was kissing her. As they inched closer and were a breath away from each other a BOOOOOOOOOOOM! was heard outside the window, the sounds had them both looking out the window to find a hole on the wall.

"Heather2! Damn it I thought I said to not let her sleep near the wall," yelled Jack.

"Yes we did but she fell asleep there and no one was willing to make her move, oh man Heather2 you blew quite a nice hole here" Sara stood by the hole shaking her head.

"AWWW, You ruined my wonderful dream, I mean I was dreaming of alcohol and sex and lots of slipperynees teehee" Heather1 giggled as she stretched.

"……" Shannon burst out in tears for no real reason.

"Dammit! Elements, meet me in the main foyer in five minutes or else" Syaoran then turned to Sakura smiled lightly and then took her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry Sakura, duty calls" Sakura still in shock only nodded her head and with that he left the room and quietly closed the door. Sakura just stared where Syaoran was standing a moment ago and then she looked around the room and crawled into bed slowly only wishing that the elements hadn't interrupted them.

Earth: Well that's all for now I would like to say that I do not own or claim to own the characters known as Sakura, Syaoran, Van or even the elements. I also do not own the story line or the plot of this story I'm just continuing where Cerrdiwen left off, if you would like to comment or read the first 14 chapters go to Cerrdy, as she is the real owner of this story. But ya I know it's different but I tried to go with what I remember when talking about it with Cerrdy but ya just try and bear with me my styles a little different from hers. Well ya till later bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 16- The Knight and the Rose

Reminder – / means thought in head\\ and ' means speaking to oneself'

For the first time Sakura opened her eyes to sunlight and could hear the birds chirping, she'd been held as a slave for so long she had never known waking up and knowing a true almost inner peace. She slowly sat up and looked around and then thoughts of the night before came rushing back, the dance, Syaoran saying he was sorry and then…she felt her face grow red from the memory. A sudden knock at the door had her out of her dazed thoughts and clearing her throat.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Fire, can I come in?"

"Oh Firey yes come on in" Fire slowly opened the door and looked in.

"Ah very good, you're up, so how was your rest?"

"Very restful actually yours?"

"Ah well it's kind of hard to be restful when you've got to share a room with…them" Sakura giggled.

"Is everyone else up yet?"

"Almost I've gotten most of the Elements up, the best thing about being me is I get to tell people who they have to wake up, for instance I just made Shannon go wake up Quatre, and Sara has to wake up Van, I also found Caleb and he should be waking up—BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!— Ah Heather2 is awake, well I'll let you get ready we have to head out soon" Fire left and closed the door slowly and smiled /ah my little wolf, you've found her\\

Sara shook her head as she left the crying Shannon and the giggling Heather2, she needed a walk but of course before she was able to sneak away Jack found her.

"Oh Sara, I have a job for you" Sara rolled her eyes as she turned to face Jack.

"What is it now?"

"Well you've got two options you can go and wake up the guards or Van, keep in mind that most of the guards drank" Sara glared at her.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wake up Van wont I" Sara stared in the direction of the inn as Jack smiled and walked away.

/Who does she think she is, making me go and do this\\ As Sara walked towards the door where Van slept, she couldn't help but think about how cute he looked while he slept. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand and knocked. Nothing. Not a sound.

/Damn, shit, fuck, crap\\ Every possible vile work she could think of came to her thoughts as she turned the handle and looked inside she crept in and then quietly shut the door behind her. She heard him make a sigh like noise and then rolled over onto his back. She stopped breathing and froze in place, when he didn't move for five minutes she slowly walked over to his bed and looked down to see Van, peacefully asleep. Sara suddenly didn't want to wake him she just wanted to stare at him and yet at the same time she wanted him to open his eyes, look at her and then kiss her softly, passionately, but she knew it couldn't happen because she was Earth unable to touch anyone without causing them pain. The sudden thought being unable to be touched by Van brought tears to her eyes and before she could stop they slipped down her cheeks and softly fell on the bed, she stumbled and fell to sit on a chair behind her.

The sadness she was feeling came rushing at her so fast and hard she couldn't stop herself when a small cry escaped her.

"Sara?" Sara looked up slowly over to see Van staring at her with a look of confusion and worry.

"Oh, um, sorry if I disturbed you I was, um…Jack sent me to get you up we, we're leaving soon…I, I should go" Sara turned for the door and as she left she heard Van yell out for her 'Sara…Wait!" But she was already running down the hall and away from the inn, she didn't know where but she didn't care she just knew she had to run.

Van didn't know what was going on, he was dreaming of a beautiful woman in green, with shoulder length hair the color of urban brown, with the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen. Then when he woke up it was too that same women only she wasn't smiling and laughing and kissing him, she was crying, in his room and he had no idea what for. Now no one knew where she was not even Fire, the one with the sight. It seems Sara somehow was able to block everyone out and now was missing.

"We have to keep moving the Elements haven't even done their quests yet, we can't wait for her, hopefully she'll find us on our way" Syaoran announced to everyone in the camp as they packed and when he was done Van walked over to him nodded and then was gone. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and stood beside him.

"Where's Van going?"

"To find Sara, he knows where were going and he'd going to meet us there in 2 days, even if he hasn't found her" Sakura was shocked to hear Syaoran say that but she nodded.

"Fiery, have you found anything yet?"

"No, nothing, somehow she managed to block herself from us, must be a power she hasn't fully learned something must have set it off"

"Ok, well lets go we're on our way to Falea city" everyone walked slowly as they marched from the inn.

Sara had no idea where she was but she didn't care, she was alone finally she was able to think a little more clearly now.

/Ok, I know I feelings for him, but what kind? I don't know if I love him of if I feel this way because I can actually touch him and he doesn't get hurt. I donno what to do, god dammit I can't stop crying, I don't wanna feel any of this I don't want these feelings, I don't want them\\

"I don't wanna feel this way, do you hear me, I DON'T WANNA FEEL LIKE THIS!" Sara screamed and then punched the ground in anger, frustration, and desperation.

"Why, why do I have to be cursed with this, I just wanna feel love from someone, I wanna know what it's like to hold hands with that one special someone, damn, damn, damn!" Sara rolled onto her side and cried, all the while holding herself tight wishing everything would just end. Suddenly bandits appeared out of no where and attacked her.

"Well, well aren't you a pretty little thing, I think that boss will be very pleased to have you for company tonight" Sara didn't care anymore she let them take her captive and when she was placed on a horse she didn't struggle//Nothing to struggle for anymore.\\ They quietly went back to their camp not aware of someone following them.

Earthy2: Ya I know, lots about Sara, almost done this part about her, then I'll be doing more stuff with the other characters. I'll be showing the love interest, also their might be a new character soon who knows anyways that's all for now I should have the next chapter sometime next week not sure though well enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 17 – What are Memories

Sara looked up to see a light coming from camp fire, she let her head fall back down and she tried to fall back to sleep but it was pointless because of the path they had taken it was bumpy and hard to fall asleep on. Sara just didn't care anymore about what happened to her all she cared about was making sure no one found her, or touched her.

"Hey boss! We've got a present for you" the young man lifted her off the horse and then placed her over by a tree and looked down at her.

"You're not going to be running away are you? Sara looked up at him and then let her head fall back down.

A tall, young man with black hair and deep blue eyes came out of his tent and walked over to his men to see a young women tied up leaning against a tree. He smiled and walked over to her and knelt down.

"Hello Milady, I see my men treated you horribly here let me untie you" He reached for his knife and cut the ropes keeping her bound he then stood and lifted her with him.

"Now, shall we go and have something to eat and talk about you" Sara looked into his blue eyes and then away, she then shrugged as if saying, do what you want, I don't care\

They entered the tent and he seated her and then served her some water and bread and then sat in the chair in front of her and smiled, he then poured himself a drink.

"So, where are you from?"

"What does it matter?

"I'd like to know that's all"

"All you need to know is my name, and it's Sara"

"Sara, really, what a beautiful name now what where you doing in the forest all alone"

"I…I got lost" she sipped at her drink and then looked up.

"Well, Sara, I offer my home as your own"

"For what price?"

"Nothing, but a kiss" he stood and walked towards her.

"Is that all, well then I insist you tell me your name"

"Aden"

"Well, Aden I'll warn you now, if you touch me my curse will shown, but if a kiss is what you want then it's what you'll get" Sara looked up into his eyes, and she knew he believed her.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take my chances" he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"But I shall do that at another time for now, you probably need sleep, as will your friend that is out there watching us" Sara looked at him.

"My friend? But there wasn't anyone with me" Sara heard someone demand to see her and when Van walked through the tent doors she was shocked and couldn't find the words she wanted to say so she just let her head fall again so her hair covered her face.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you both be, and Van try not to let her go again we don't want to have to go and capture her again" Van looked at Aden and then back at Sara and nodded.

"Sara, why did you run away we were all worried about you, even Jack didn't know where you had gone." Sara didn't even move, she didn't even look up at him instead she just continued to stare down at the ground. Even as Van moved closer to her and knelt down in front of her she still showed no sign of movement.

"Sara, Sara….Sara! Talk to me dammit" he lifted her face so he could see what emotions she was showing, instead he found tears again, he swore silently and collected her in his arms, even as she tried to fight him away she just didn't have the strength instead she sobbed quietly with his arms wrapped around her.

Some time later when the sobs had become little hiccups he picked her up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. As he turned to leave he heard her speak for the first time since he last saw her in his room.

"No, wait…could…don't leave I don't want to be alone right now, I always feel so alone, so please just for tonight stay with me. You don't have to hold me or anything I just want to know what it feels like to have someone with me" She was looking into his eyes now, dark brown, which means she's very sad. He nodded and walked back towards the bed then began to take off his armour and he laid his sword beside the bed and he then laid down on the bed over the covers. Sara rolled over so she faced away from him and then felt the day catch up with her and quickly fell asleep.

Van remembered the men who had taken Sara and he remembered the leader so he managed to get ahead of them and talk to the leader and was promised she would not be harmed when she was brought here and now he didn't know what to do, he knew he cared for her but he didn't know how to tell her. He looked over and saw that she was already asleep; he smiled, even though she had just finished crying she still looked beautiful. He looked up at the ceiling of the tent and began trying to make some sense of his thoughts and he thought Sara rolled over and curled up beside him she then started to make sounds as if in a nightmare so he wrapped an arm around her and then went back to thinking and some where in-between thinking and Sara curling up beside him he dozed off.

"Hoe!" where are we Syaoran?" she looked around and was startled by all the statues and the big ugly looking doors, they had what almost looked like skeletons etched onto it reaching out for something.

"We're at one of the elements temples…I think it's…yes it is Dark you're the first one up, now remember use what you've been taught and keep your senses awake and aware" Sandy looked at him and then at the doors, she slowly walked towards them and then she was no longer in site the destiny of the Element Dark had begun.

Sandy walked down a long stairwell her purple eyes darting back and forth searching in the darkness for any sign of movement. When she finally reached the end she came to three doors she looked from right to left and then decided to work from the middle, the first door was nothing just a pit of blackness she closed it quickly feeling like something was trying to get out. She then moved to the door on the left and opened it this room was lit by candles only and their was a mirror inside when she looked deep into the mirror she saw something, she saw The Elements only they weren't as they were now they seemed different, their clothes and something else, she shook her head and closed the door and then walked to the door on the right, opening it slowly she saw a malice on a pedestal. It had a black handle and the ball itself was covered with spikes she saw a chain and connected to it was another spiked ball.

/This must be my elemental weapon\\

She opened the door further and then stepped inside, walking slowly towards the weapon she watched her surroundings. Suddenly the door slammed shut and everything went dark. Sandy looked around knowing where she was, yet still for the first time she was unable to see in the dark, it frightened her.

Jack ran over to Syaoran in a hurry.

"Syaoran, Sandy is in trouble we have to help her"

"No one can enter that shrine but Dark, if they try to the darkness will devour their mind and they will die from insanity" Jack looked at Syaoran and then back to all the Elements and then she had an idea.

"Elements prepare for a mind meld we have to help Dark!" All the elements nodded and made a circle the connected their hands and closed their eyes and began to chant.

"_Ika, Muio, Fae, _

_Help bring light to the Dark,_

_Ika, Muio, Fae,_

_NOW!"_

Suddenly a small little light burst from the elements combined and flew towards the temple.

Sandy didn't know what to do, every time she closed her eyes she saw her past, what happened to her parents, to her whole village.

Flashback

"Mom, Dad what's going on? Every seems so different"

"Sandy, we need to tell you something, we don't have much time…Sandy you're unique not like other people remember when you asked us about your ears"

"Yes…"

"Well, you're not a human you're an elf and not just any elf, a special elf, you came to us when we wanted a child but could not have one and we love you so very much but now you must go, leave this town, and find your destiny it's somewhere out there waiting for you"

"But mom I don't understand"

"You will in time my little duck—" Suddenly there was a banging on the door and her parents turned and with a fear she had never seen before on their faces, they looked at her.

"Now! GO!" Sandy ran and when she turned back to have one last look she saw them both dead on the ground blood pouring from their mouth their eyes staring back at her, she screamed and ran out the backdoor and then kept running.

End flashback

Sandy didn't want to see her past anymore, she just wanted this to be over she wiped her eyes and looked up and saw, a little sprite like light. It flew straight towards her and then it slammed into her chest and suddenly she had a voice in her head.

"Sandy, you can do it, think, remember what you've learned over the years"

Sandy thought back to her childhood and kept fast forwarding and then she stopped when a picture of the Elements came to her, a happy thought, her mother had always said "_Remember the good not the bad" _so that's what she did. Sandy stood up with her memory of friendship and then the darkness disappeared and all that was left was her and her weapon she smiled and lifted the weapon into the air and then an image appeared.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sandy looked warily at the floating image in front of her.

"I am Clow, the wizard who created the Elements, your master, Syaoran is my son. I have left this image of myself for every Element to see and I shall tell you why these tests were created" Sandy looked up at the floating man and then shook her head.

Sara had slept so peaceful, she didn't think she had ever slept so good before in her life. Slowly her eyes opened and to her astonishment Van was fast asleep beside her, she smiled and then watched him. When a little snore escaped him she laughed quietly she then carefully slid off the bed and re-wrapped her green headband around her forehead and left the tent to find some water. She looked around and caught eyes with Aden, she smiled politely and walked over to him.

"Good morning Miss, how was your sleep?"

"Oh it was wonderful thank you, though I'm a little thirsty may I have some water?"

"Oh yes here" he handed her a cup full of water and smiled.

"Well, thank you for helping me, even though I was a captive when I first arrived"

"Ah, yes well please forgive my men, they know that I get lonely, though they also know that I prefer my women fiery and hot tempered"

/Well I know someone whom you might like to meet\\

"Well I'm not that…well anyways I guess I should make sure my friends know where we are" Sara turned and walked back to the tent.

Sara sat down in the chair she had been sitting in the other night closed her eyes and opened her mind.

Jack, Shannon anyone there? 

Sara? 

Ya, it's me 

Where the hell are you, you butt muncher 

Calm down I'm at a camp with some bandits, and Van 

What? 

The bandit leader is a friend of Vans, he let us stay here for the night 

…Syaoran is going to make you're life hell after leaving 

I know, but I'm sure you'll have just as much fun, so what is everyone doing? 

Sandy is just about finished her test and then we're camping here for the night, what are you doing…having fun with Van 

Oh hush, he's sleeping 

Ah, you tired him out you little minx you hehe 

Shut it, Cerrdy-Werrdy, besides there's someone here whom I think you would get along with fantastically 

Bitch 

Whore 

See you soon 

Ya bye! 

Sara took a deep breath and then opened her eyes and saw Van looking at her.

"Oh, did I wake you I'm sorry"

"No, I was just wondering what you were doing, you looked so deep in thought"

"Ah well I was just letting some people know that we're ok"

"What do you mean?"

"I was contacting Jack and a few others"

"By closing your eyes?"

"I was concentrating and using one of my abilities"

"Oh, so you can read minds?"

"Sort of—"

"Read mine" Van looked her straight in the eyes.

"I…I can try, I need you to move closer and give me your hands"

Van sat up and pulled her chair closer to the bed, their knees were touching and then he held his hands out.

"Close enough?"

"Ya, ok close your eyes and concentrate"

"On what?"

"Whatever you want me to read, though I'm not promising anything Jack is more the mind reader I'm more the mind sender"

They sat hands touching both their eyes closed while Sara concentrated.

"Something about beauty, someone is beautiful, S….Sa….Sar….Sara…What!"

"Oops wrong thought heh well I guess we should get going so we can meet everyone"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea"

An hour later Sara and Van were on their way to meet up with the group.

A couple hours after Sandy went down into the temple she was coming back up, her expression was mixed, there was shock, wonderment, and something else no one knew what it was but they all cheered for her anyways and then after the camp was set up they had a party to celebrate. Then half way through Sara and Van appeared and everyone cheered again and then by the end of the night everyone was passed out.

Earthy2: Ok well I know I said not till next week but I didn't really have much else to do so I thought I'd give it a shot. Again sorry about the Earth and Van moments, next chapter more about Syaoran and Sakura I promise ok so don't hurt me. Well hope you enjoy and update again later bye!.


End file.
